The Butterfly Effect
by AddictusLector
Summary: Set during Countrycide. Last victim: Ellie Johnson, also known as Elizabeth, younger squib sister of Angelina Johnson, god-sister of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**The Butterfly Effect**

Harry Potter x Torchwood

Pairings

HP x Luna

JH x IJ

TS x OH

_Bashing Ginny and (some) Gwen_

_Some Slash_

Plot: **Set during Countrycide. Last victim: Ellie Johnson, also known as Elizabeth, younger squib sister of Angelina Johnson, god-sister of Harry Potter (through Lily Evans-Potter).**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

'Why would anyone want to live out here?' Owen asked.

'Has the SUV moved?' Jack questioned Ianto.

'Not for…' he replied, glancing down at his watch, 'an hour, now.' They then continued walking, only to stop, not thirty seconds later at the angered call of a bird.

'Wow, look at that bird. I wonder what species it is.' Toshiko exclaimed.

'I didn't think we had birds that colour in the UK, never mind Wales.' Gwen stated, confused.

'We don't. Not like that, anyway, and it looks quite big.' Ianto confirmed, before turning to Jack. 'What do you think sir? Have you ever seen anything like it?'

'No. Come on, we need to find the SUV and figure out what the hell is going on here.' Jack replied, before continuing towards the houses.

* * *

><p>'These people don't deserve warnings,' yelled Jack.<p>

'Let me question him. I have to understand. I want to know why otherwise this… this is too much!' Gwen pleaded with him.

'They're injured; they need to get to the hospital.' Toshiko

'Owen you control the bleeding and then phone the police.' Gwen ordered Owen, however just as she was about to turn back to Jack, movement near where Jack had made his heroic entrance caught her eye.

'Oh my god,' Gwen exclaimed. The beautiful bird, that they had earlier seen flying high in the sky had entered the room and then perched itself on the table. Standing next to it was a light grey winged horse-like creature that looked like it desperately needed some food and soon. 'What the hell is going on is this town?'

The two creatures suddenly started to change. 'Everyone, quickly… get back.' Jack ordered, raising his gun.

'We mean no harm… to you anyway.' Said the winged-horse turned woman dreamily, 'Isn't that right Harry.'

The man immediately stopped glaring daggers at the cannibals, to lay soft eyes onto his companion, 'Yes, Luna,' he then turned to the Torchwood team, 'Hello. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm in need of a quick conversation with one of the animals in the room.' After flashing them a smile, he sauntered over to the man Jack had previously been about to kill. 'So. Mister Evan Sharman… why'd you do it, huh? Come on, tell us. Make us understand.'

'The whole village was involved,' stated Gwen trying to process what had happened and what could have happened had Jack not got there in time.

'Every generation. Our tradition. Once a decade. Target those travelling through, those most likely to disappear.' Sherman replied.

'And butcher them. What sort of people are you that you wake up in the morning and think, this is what I'm going to do? Why'd you do it?' Gwen whispered, 'Come on! Make me understand.'

'Why do you care?'

'I have seen things you would never believe. And this is the only thing I can't understand.'

Sherman swung his head around to view the other members of Torchwood and the two guests, before once again turning to face Gwen. 'So, keep on wondering.' At this Harry cracked his knuckles threateningly and started towards Sherman, only to be held back by Luna.

'Tell me! I need to know why!' shouted Gwen, stepping closer to the man in anger and desperation.

'That's enough. Time to go, Owen call the police now!' Jack interrupted, casually casting a glance towards his team and the two mysterious people and then towards the other cannibals.

'I'll tell you something… if you let me whisper.' Sherman offered.

'Okay' Gwen replied.

As Sherman leant forward towards Gwen, the others stepped closer, also wanting to hear what he was saying, 'Cos it made me happy.'

Gwen stood there, horrifically stunned by his answer. Harry, however, grabbed Sherman by the collar and lifted him off the ground, 'The last tourist girl you took, what did you do to her? Is she still alive? What have you done to her?'

In reply Sherman glanced towards the kitchen, finally focusing his gaze on the stove.

'No,' Luna whispered.

Harry whimpered, dropping Sherman due to his shock, 'Oh Merlin, no… please. No.' There upon the stove was a bubbling pot filled with what looked like stew.

'Out, everybody, now. Tosh, get them out of here. Now! Owen, how far away are the police?' Jack asked.

'About 10 minutes.'

'Okay. Help me tie them up, I want us all out of this place, ASAP.' After finally securing all of the villagers, Owen led a crying Gwen out of the building.

'Come on Yan. Let's get out of here and get you checked out. It's all over now,' reassured Jack while leading Ianto out of the building and towards the SUV; just in time to spot the bright flashing lights of the police cars and ambulance signalling their journey up the drive towards the front of the house.

After making sure Ianto was being taken care of and that the police understood the general idea of what had occurred, Jack began his search for the strange man and woman. He finally found them near a clump of evergreen trees to the side of the house; the man was smoking, whilst the woman appeared to be comforting him.

As he got closer, Jack spoke, 'I would normally question you both immediately, though now I don't think is a very good time. But I need to know the answers before I can allow you leave. So, what are we going to do about that?'

After a few minutes, the man looked up, 'Where are you based?'

'Cardiff.' Jack replied.

The man and woman exchanged a smile, this time the woman spoke 'In three days, at 5:30pm, meet us out the front of Cardiff Bay railway station. Then you will get your answers.'

'Why should I trust you?' replied Jack.

'Why should we trust you?' they answered at the exact same time. Just as Jack felt a familiar presence walk towards him, they stood and walked further into the clump of trees until eventually they were out of sight. Not long after Jack lost sight of them he heard a faint crack, like someone had stepped on a twig.

Jack chuckled, and turned to Owen, 'What an odd pair. Right, is everything ready? How are the others?'

'Yeah. I've got the ambulance taking them straight to Cardiff Hospital.'

'Come on then. Let's go home.'

* * *

><p>Hi. Not sure if I will be continuing this story. It depends on whether anyone likes the story or not and when I'll have the time to finish it (hopefully I will). Anyway, Thank You for Reading...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**3 Days Later**

'Jack, take a left, then it's your second right.'

'Thanks Tosh. Yep, I got it. Man, this Weevil is fast for saying I've already sprayed him twice.' Jack exclaimed, 'Hey, Tosh, can you get Owen to start messing around with the Weevil spray, it doesn't seem to be working again.'

'Sure. Umm Jack, you know how you told me to remind about the train station at 5pm.'

'Yeah, and… I'm kind of busy here, Tosh, as you know.'

'Jack, its 5pm.'

'What? Oh, thanks.' Jack then opened up a private link with Ianto on his comms. 'Ianto, can you head over to Cardiff Bay Railway Station and pick up that couple, they should be out the front.'

'Of course sir, is it the couple from Brecon Beacons?'

'Yep. Bring them back to the Hub; I should be back by the time you arrive.'

* * *

><p>The crowds split around the two effortlessly, almost as if not noticing that they were there.<p>

'Is he here?'

'No, it appears that he couldn't make it. He sent a… friend instead. He's this way,' replied Harry, after taking in a deep breath.

Harry then led her though the masses towards a sexy man in a suit, 'A friend… well that's one way of putting it Harry.' Luna giggled.

'Hmm, it is isn't it.' He mumbled while glancing up and down at the man in front of him.

'God their as bad as Jack,' Ianto muttered quietly before continuing in a louder voice, 'Right, best get going then. The SUV's this way.'

* * *

><p>After parking the SUV in the Torchwood garage, Ianto led the couple through a series of lit up tunnels and to the main room of the base. The woman was almost skipping behind him, the man however, was striding at a measured pace with the grace of an feline, eyes darting everywhere, much the same as an animal in unknown territory.<p>

'Jack, they're here.' Ianto stated into his comms.

'We're in the board room, Yan. Bring 'em in, I brought some Thai food back with me,' shouted Jack, from what was presumably the board room. Ianto turned back to the couple and politely smiled before gesturing for them to follow him once again and striding off, up a set off stairs, through even more tunnels and eventually passing through some metal doors into the board room.

From the board room came a series of loud voices and giggles, which immediately died down when the team's eyes rested upon the couple.

It was only now that the team really took in the appearance of the two. They both appeared to be in their mid-twenties, though that is where the similarities ended. The woman had platinum blonde hair and molten silver eyes. She was approximately five-foot-six and had a pale but healthy complexion. She wore a knee-length flowing lilac dress with light grey touches. The man had pitch black hair and solid emerald green eyes. He was bordering six-foot-one in height and had a lightly tanned complexion. He wore black trousers with a grey form fitting, long sleeve top.

'Hello, I'm Luna and this is Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you all again,' Luna greeted the team dreamily, before turning to face Gwen, 'I must warn you. The amount of wackspurts flying around your head are greatly damaging to yourself. I suggest cleaning behind your ears. I always find this help in getting rid of them.'

Seeing that Gwen was rapidly becoming red in the face and was more than likely about the stand up and say some scathing to the woman, therefore meaning he would never get any answers, Jack jumped up, 'Please take a seat. Welcome to the Torchwood Cardiff Headquarters, fondly called the hub, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, the man that brought you here is Ianto Jones, he cleans up after us and gets us everywhere on time.'

'I try my best,' Ianto said.

'And he looks good in a suit.'

'Careful, that's harassment, sir.'

Jack snickered before continuing with the introductions, 'He also maintains the hub archives. Then there is the team _Doctor_ Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, computer genius and Gwen Cooper, police liaison.' Jack then clapped his hands together loudly, 'Now, to business. I think it's time you explain to us what your connection is to what happened in Brecon Beacons.'

Harry gazed around the room, slowly analysing each of the team members. For the most part, he was amazed and awed by his conclusions.

The captain had the face of a young man, his eyes however told a different story, they spoke of pain, loss, hardship but also happiness, affection and could that be love. They were old, so old; older than anyone or anything he had ever encountered before. As he looked at his team members his eyes held pride.

The doctor, for the most part, his body language could be read as uncaring and cold, however when one knew what to look for, they would see that really it was a mask, a very good one, but for Harry, it was all too familiar. Hiding away all the pain and suffering, guarding himself from any more misery.

The genius, was much the same as the doctor, she however appeared to have accepted the way the world had turned out. She didn't hide behind the pain. She pushed through it, kept going, striving to make the world that little bit better.

The archivist, his eyes held so much pain, grief and guilt. They also carried confusion, affection, compassion and love. He appeared to have a quiet confidence that had recently taken a significant blow. In some respects, Ianto reminded Harry of how he was in the weeks after Sirius's death…

'Harry,' Luna's concerned voice brought him out of his thoughts, 'perhaps it would be best if you told this story, it is yours after all.'

'Hmmm,' Harry once more gazed around the room, before finally reaching Gwen.

BOOM!

Harry had suddenly whipped his hand away from his lap to slam his palm on the table. A faint blue glow rippling out from his hand to encompass the entire room and its occupants before slowly fading. After getting over the shock of Harry's sudden movement and the blue glow, the Torchwood team quickly refocussed.

'I demand to know what is going on,' Gwen leapt up from her chair screaming, 'Tell me!'

'Gwen! Calm down' Jack ordered.

'Yes, Gwen. Do calm down.' Harry purred in a quiet growl-like tone, 'You are not the boss of me, and I will not follow the orders of a spoilt-brat.'

Just as Gwen was about to jump up and _defend her honour_, Jack threw her a stern look, and Owen reached out to put a restraining hand on her shoulder with a shake of his head and roll of his eyes.

After a quick glance at Luna, Harry straightened up in his chair and pulled three objects out of his high quality jacket.

'These objects… are the three most important objects in the outcome of my story. These three objects are both a curse and a blessing. They are what led me to Brecon Beacons.'

* * *

><p>Hi. Thanks for Reading... Reviews are more than welcome...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

'I will share with you my story. I will share with you all the details I deem necessary to tell you my story. I will share my story with you once, and only once. I will allow each of you one question _at the end_ of my story, and only one question. Please do not interrupt me during my story, for you will no doubt find your answer in later parts of the story. I do not know you, and I do not trust you. Should I get to know you in the future, I may reveal more about my past and I may answer more of your questions. I ask that you respect my wishes in this matter, if you truly wish for answers.' Following his little speech, Harry gazed sternly at each member of the Torchwood team. For the most part, each of the members looked eager and apprehensive, Gwen on the other hand looked like she wanted to begin demanding again.

'My story begins approximately seventy years before my birth, in an orphanage in England. Here, a baby boy was born. This baby was born out of both real and forced love, forced love created though potions designed to mimic the ideas and feelings of love. This boy was doomed the day his mother laid her eyes upon his father. It is quite sad really. The boy was named Tom Marvolo Riddle, after his father and uncle.

After spending nearly eleven years growing up in an orphanage, surrounded by bullies and being unwanted. A professor approached the orphanage regarding Tom. Tom had been accepted into an elite private school, Hogwarts, and would be taken off the orphanages hands for approximately ten months of the year, from September to June, each year for seven years. The orphanage had no complaints, it was one less mouth to feed. It helped that it was Tom that the old man was taking away. _'He's a troubled child'_ the matrons at the orphanage would say, _'It's suspected that he's hurt other children'_. The professor did not listen to the matrons; this was his downfall and sadly he brought thousands of innocent adults and children down with him.'

Harry paused, and reached for a glass of water. Luna reached over and grabbed his other hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

'In our world, there are four main categories of people. There are purebloods, half-bloods, muggleborns and squibs. A pureblood is a witch or wizard who is born with two magical parents, to be classed as a pureblood a wizard or witch would have to also have five generations of wizard or witch ancestors. A muggleborn is a witch or wizard where both of their parents are muggles, or non-magicals. A half-blood is a witch or wizard that's lineage falls into neither of these categories. Squib's used to be few and far between. Recently however, possibly due to the two blood-supremacy wars so close together, they have become more common. Squibs are non-magical humans born to two magical humans. It is believed they are caused by inbreeding.

Over the last two centuries there have been two major wars over blood matters in our world, both reducing the numbers of our population significantly. However, it was the second war, the last war, which truly caused panic.

Over the years, Tom grew and thrived at Hogwarts. Well, when I say grew… He grew into a monster and gathered followers, Death Eaters, as he went, seeking immortally in any form. He also fashioned himself a name, an anonym of his name. 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' became 'I Am Lord Voldemort', and it began.'

As Harry said spoke of the names they appeared above him, in the same way they had in the chamber all those years ago.

'After leaving school, Tom Riddle disappeared. No one knew why at the time, and not enough people knew of him to care. Now, now we know why. He went off to finish what he had begun in school. He made his Horcruxs'. Inanimate objects that contain a soul piece which ties the person to the Earth. They allow immortality, but at a cost. You become a murdered. You have to physically split your soul into pieces. Creating one horcrux is risky. By the end of the war, Riddle had made seven.

Riddle reappeared again during the 70's. Only know he went by Lord Voldemort. He had submersed himself in the Dark Arts during his absence, giving him red eyes. Then in 1980, a seer named Sybill Trelaweny, went to a job interview with the Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, how had been upgraded from Tom Riddle's professor. Anyway, Trelaweny made a prophecy:

_'__The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_

It spoke of a child that would have the power to kill Voldemort. Sadly, the interview was taking place in a room at a pub. At which a follower of Voldemort, a Death Eater by the name of Severus Snape. He obviously didn't realise the repercussions of him hearing the prophecy at the time, if he had, the world would be a very different place right now.

Severus Snape only heard the first part of the prophecy, but he still went back to his master to tell him. To tell him of a child, a child able to free the nation from the evil clutches of the Dark Lord Voldemort, and this started the end of the first half of Voldemort's reign.

There were two boys that fit the criteria of the prophecy. A pureblood by the name of Neville Longbottom and a half-blood named Harold Potter…'

Harry continued weaving his story. He spoke of the boy, Harold Potter, of his triumph over the Dark Lord. He spoke of the boy's loss and his suffering, of the boy's years at Hogwarts, of the return of Voldemort and his eventual vanquish.

'Lord Voldemort sort to have in his possession a wand,' here Harry reached over and plucked up one of the objects he had pulled out earlier. It looked like a long, thin polished twig, 'A wand that could not be defeated. A wand so powerful that it would overcome his enemy, Harold Potter. Such a wand had previously only been heard about in fairy-tales. Stories that children were told at bedtime. This story was called The Tale of Three Brothers, and this is how it goes.'

As Harry reached forward to pick up the other two items, Luna began telling The Tale of Three Brothers in an almost lyrical voice.

_'__There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. _

_And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travellers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._

_So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother. _

_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

_Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination. _

_The first brother travelled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. _

_That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. _

_And so Death took the first brother for his own._

_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. _

_Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her. _

_And so Death took the second brother for his own. _

_But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life.'_

'The three objects mentioned during the tale are meant to be the Deathly Hallows, the most powerful magical objects in existence. It is believed by few that whoever succeeds in uniting all three of the Hallows would become the Master of Death.'

At this, most of the Torchwood team began to look calculating. Who was this man? Why did he have the three objects in his possession? Gwen on the other hand looked bored, and bordering on sleep.

'Through careful planning of Albus Dumbledore during his life, Harold came to have two of the three objects in his possession.' Harry once again began telling the story of Harold Potter and the Final Battle. He spoke of Harold's short-lived death and his brief meeting with his parents, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and later Albus Dumbledore. He spoke of Harold's loss of the Resurrection Stone. He spoke of the death of hundreds of people and creatures alike on the last day of the war. Then he spoke of Harold's final confrontation with Voldemort.

'It is believed that for one to become the Master of Death, they must control and have in their possession all three objects, The Wand, The Stone and The Cloak all at the same time. Harold never did this during the war. He conquered them. Yes, but he never simultaneously possessed them. It wasn't until 3 and a half years later, just two weeks before his 21st birthday and his wedding to Ginny Weasley that everything changed. That his world was tipped on its axes. Again.'


	4. Chapter 4

As Harry reached once again for his glass of water, Ianto took notice of just how pale he had become.

'Perhaps we should take a short break. Harry, Luna, there is a bathroom just down that corridor, first door on your left. We will give you some time to freshen up and return in twenty minutes. If that's okay with you?' Ianto smiled graciously at the two guests and after receiving a small nod of agreement from Luna, he led his teammates from the room.

'Good thinking Ianto. Gwen do you think when we go back you could look a bit more interested. We could learn a lot from these two, even I didn't know there was a hidden society of wizards and witches in Britain.' Jack expressed, disappointed with the former police constable.

'Oh, but Jack. How do we even know they are telling the truth? I mean, for all we know they are just looking for attention. So why should we spend our precious time wasting it on them,' Gwen complained, pouting. Owen, Tosh and Ianto rolled their eyes before hurriedly walking down the corridor towards the main room of the hub, the stern words of Jack reprimanding Gwen following them.

'So what do you think of them Ianto?' Tosh asked as Owen walked off to the autopsy room, wanting to see if his scans had finished yet.

'I think they are both genuine and that they have both experienced great pain, and really are witches and wizards so hard to believe. Just think of all the things we've run into in the last month alone.'

'I agree, Tea-boy. Did you see Gwen's face when Harry told her off and called her a spoilt-brat?' Owen guffawed.

'At least Jack stopped her, otherwise we never would have heard the end of it.' Tosh added.

'We also would never have heard Harry and Luna's story. I'm going make some coffee for us all.' Ianto said before walking towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After giving the couple thirty minutes, just to be on the safe side, the team returned to the board room. Once everyone settled down in their seats, their attention turned to Harry.<p>

'As I previously said, it is believed that for one to become the Master of Death they must control and have in their possession all three objects, The Wand, The Stone and The Cloak all at the same time. The problem is, no one has ever been the Master of Death before and the only thing that truly knew what it would take for someone to become the Master of Death, was Death itself.

Just under three weeks before Harold's birthday, he was assigned a Death Eater case by the Head Auror at the Gawain Robards. You see, despite best attempts there were still at least six known Death Eaters on the loose, even though it was over three years since the end of the War, Death Eaters were still trying to carry out their Masters work. From the information gathered, a rouge Death Eater was hanging around the Forbidden Forest attempting to recruit enough people to start a new uprising.

Head Auror Robards would generally assign Harold to the Death Eater cases as he was the one they were most afraid of. He was the one that could stir them up enough to make a mistake. Of course, Harold had little objections to the assignment, after all the challenges he faced during the war from Voldemort and his Death Eaters, it was almost natural to go after them by know, and kind of refreshing when compared to common criminals. So, off he went, completely oblivious to the fact that his life was about to change and with him were two of the newer Auror recruits. By their third day camped out in the Forbidden Forest there had still been no sign of the Death Eater, even the resident centaurs hadn't seen him during their patrols. When the sixth day finally came around, Harold and his team were ready to call it a day and head back to the Auror headquarters empty handed. It was on the seventh day that everything went to shit.

Harold should have expected it really. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had always had something about the number seven. Maybe that was because it's been said, and proven, that in the magical world seven is the most important number in the universe. And just because Voldemort was gone, it didn't mean his Death Eaters were suddenly going to change their beliefs.

In the end, none of them were expecting it. In fact, the two new recruits were packing at the time, while Harold had gone to speak to the centaurs one last time. He always did have some affinity with magical races and animals alike, and muggle ones too I suppose.'

Harry paused in his speech to sneak an ironic smile with Luna, both reminded of Luna's own affinity to see magical creatures that only those who believed saw.

'He attacked just before noon and the recruits didn't stand a chance. Harold finally made it back to the camp just in time to see a man, the Death Eater, mercilessly slaughter the last recruit. That's what did it for Harold. Knowing that even after three years, Voldemort was still managing to kill people, innocent people. He snapped. He killed someone that day.

You know, throughout the war and up until that day, Harold had never killed anyone. _Expelliarmus_ and _Stupefy_ was said to be his signature spells. Even when he _supposedly_ killed Voldemort, both when his was fifteen months and seventeen years old, he didn't really as Voldemort was hit with his own rebounded killing curse.

That's what triggered it. That Death Eaters death was what caused everything. There's a myth, or theory, known as the butterfly effect which I'm sure you are all familiar with. Its simple definition is 'the phenomenon whereby a minute localized change in a complex system can have large effects elsewhere'. You could relate me being here today to that. If that Death Eater hadn't of died, I wouldn't be here today, telling you my story, because I wouldn't have known about one Elizabeth 'Ellie' Johnson and I wouldn't have had a reason to be at Brecon Beacons.'

Luna reached over and pulled Harry into a fierce hug, whispering comforting words into his ear.

'And, so what happened? Why are you here exactly?' Gwen blurted out, obviously unable to keep her mouth closed any longer.

Luna looked at her over Harry's head, before dreamily stating, 'Those wackspurts really are causing a lot of trouble aren't they. You should get them seen to. I fear, any more exposure to them and they may fully take over your mind. Funny really, wackspurts aren't known to be an issue to kind hearted people.'

'I think that's why their gathered in buckets loads around her head, Luna' Harry added, the rest of the team snickering.

Seeing Gwen's face turn red and hoping to avoid having to hear her voice again, Harry continued with his story, 'It is believed that for one to become the Master of Death they must be in control of and have in their possession all three objects, The Wand, The Stone and The Cloak all at the same time. However, no one had become the Master of Death before, so how would they know? How would they know what the requirements were to become Death's Master? They didn't, nobody did, and most still don't. Harold Potter's beliefs were changed that day. For that day, he met Death and in return Death got itself a master.

It is now known that there are three requirements that must be met before one can be the Master of Death. The first is conquering of the three objects bestowed to the Peverell brothers all those years ago. The second is acceptance of death, that at some point everything dies and there is no stopping it. The third and final requirement is taking someone's life with no feelings of remorse or elation. Harold filled the final requirement that day in the Forbidden Forest. For how can you become Death's Master without experiencing death as both the giver and receiver?'


End file.
